


#052 El Suicidio de Caperucita Roja.

by StWalker



Series: 501 Drabbles [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StWalker/pseuds/StWalker





	#052 El Suicidio de Caperucita Roja.

#052 El Suicidio de Caperucita Roja.

 

Está metido en la tina, con la mirada pérdida, sumido en sus pensamientos, el agua estaba aromatizada con flores; con ambas manos a los lados, la mano derecha jugando con una navaja de afeitar antigua.

_Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera …_

¿Nunca se han preguntado qué fue lo que sintió Caperucita Roja al darse cuenta de que el Lobo Feroz estaba muerto y se convertiría en una bonita alfombra en la casa del cazador? Stiles sí, porque le gusta preguntar esas cosas aunque a los demás les incomode.

Por ejemplo: ¿por qué la abuelita no podía tener una casa en el pueblo, como una persona normal?

En fin. Con el paso del tiempo, Stiles ha comprendido ciertas cosas. Algunas macabras, otras un tanto inútiles. La mayoría les han salvado el culo en más de una ocasión. Pero no siempre.

Por ejemplo, que Caperucita no volvió a ser la misma persona después de aquel episodio; y al contrario de lo que puedas llegar a pensar, no fue por haber vivido una situación tan traumática, sino que sus sentimientos por el Lobo habían sido interrumpidos brutalmente.

_Caperucita se enamoró del lobo._

_El lobo se enamoró de Caperucita._

_Así de sencillo._

Tampoco nadie te contó que Caperucita se suicidó días después, junto al lago, en un prado de flores, donde el lobo le había amado.

Las lágrimas se le habían terminado esa misma mañana, después de ver el cuerpo de su Lobo y cómo los Cazadores se hicieron una alfombra con la piel .

Tomo con cuidado la navaja y lentamente comenzó su labor.

El agua se tiñó del mismo color de la capa.

 


End file.
